The Fusion Solution (Part 2)
The Fusion Solution (Part 2) is the twentieth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, Masterz, Jade, Phantom, and Emilia headed to Gundalia where they ran into Masterz's old friend Ryuji and his Darkus Razenoid. The team was looking for a way to fuse their Bakugan once again. Ryuji introduced them to Prof. Felyx Murph, a Bakugan genetic genius. He said the Super Fusion Ability was too weak because Masterz and Phantom were too weak. To prove their strength, the two challenged Prof. to a brawl to prove their strength. Me: “Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!” Phantom: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Tornado Hawktor!” Prof.: “Bakugan Brawl! Rise Ventus Worton and Aquos Balista!” Phantom: “Ability Activate! Phantom Style Cyclone Strike!” Hawktor disappeared. Balista:” Where is he?” When Hawktor was about to strike, Worton caught him with his tentacles. Worton: “Right here.” Prof. : “Ability Activate! Gone Tentacle!” Worton threw Hawktor onto the ground. Balista started beating him up. “Like I said weak. Ability Activate! Hydro Cannon!” (Pokemon reference?) Me: “Ability Activate! Blitz Hammer!” Drago charged into Balista, getting him away from Hawktor. Drago picked up Balitsa and threw him into Worton. Balista and Worton: “Hey!” Me: “Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor! Ability Activate! Particle Buster!” Balista and Wortom were defeated. Phantom: “That was too easy.” Prof.: “I’ll try harder this time. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Worton and Balitsa!” Me: “Bakugan Brawl! Rise Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!” Phantom: “Stand Tornado Hawktor.” Prof.: “Try fusing now.” Me and Phantom: “Super Fusion Ability Activate! FireStorm Fusion!” Our Bakugan glowed. The light merged, forming a new Bakugan until there was a huge flash. There were two, the Fusion failed. Me: “What are we doing wrong?!” Prof.:” Being weak, now watch. Bakugan unite!” Worton and Balista: “Bakugan unite!” They joined hands and glowed. The two lights merged into one, creating a new being. Prof.: “Meet Volkaos; AquaStorm Volkaos.” Me: “Ability Activate! Spire Dragon!” Prof.: “Ability Activate! Hydro Monsoon!” The Spire Dragon was easily defeated and the attack kept going until it hit Drago. Me: “Grr…” My eyes turned reptilian. Phantom: “Ability Activate! Tornado Boomerang!” Hawktor took two blade-like objects off of his back. He threw them at Volkaos and they generates tornados. Being partially Ventus, Volkaos wasn’t nervous. He just grabbed the boomerangs. Then he threw them back at Hawktor. Hawktor was knocked down. Phantom: “Grr…” His eyes turned red. We kept fighting but kept getting knocked down. Me: “We won’t give up.” I pulled out my card. Phantom: “We fight until the end.” Phantom pulled out and his card. Us: “Together we cannot be defeated.” Drago: “We are one.” Hawktor: “We are friends.” All 4 of us: “WE WILL WIN!” Phantom and I: “Super Fusion Ability Activate!” The card appearance changed. “FireStorm Fusion: Duo!” Drago and Hawktor became lights and merged. There was a huge flash of light and out of the light rose a new Bakugan. Tall. Large spiked and feathered wings, blade-like objects beneath the wings. An armored chest. “FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Duo.” Prof.: “United Ability Activate! Blast Blow!” Us: “Fusion Ability Activate! Flame Cyclone!” The two attacks collided. Prof.: “Gate Card Open!” FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Duo: “I don’t think so!” Me: “Flame Breaker!” The gate card effect was negated. Volkaos: “No!” The Prof. lost. Prof.: “Ok, you are stronger than I thought, test completed.” Phantom and I: “AWESOME! WE CAN FUSE AGAIN!” Emilia and Jade: “Great!” Jade hugged me, Emilia hugged Phantom. We were so happy we lifted them up. It was funny because Phantom and I were very tall. Emilia: (blushing) “Ok… Can you let me down?” Jade: (blushing) “Um… Don’t drop me, ok?” We set them down. FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Duo separated and returned to ball forms. Drago got onto my shoulder, Hawktor got onto Phantom’s. Me: “And that’s why they call me Masterz.” Phantom: “Masterz and Phantom!” Ryuji: “Good job guys!” Prof.: “My work is done here. The stories are true, you two are powerful and you solved the Fusion Solution. Now if you ‘ll excuse me, I have some very important work to do. Get back to standing guard, Ryuji.” Ryuji: “I’ll see ya guys later.” Me: “Thanks so much. We needed this.” Phantom: “Let’s head home.” Drago opened a portal to Earth. Drago: “Enter.” And we did. Meanwhile… Drothkenoid: “Drago and Hawktor can fuse again?!” Masked Villain: “How is this possible?!” Immortus: “Not sure, they must have found out the Fusion Solution.” Meanwhile… Drakohex: “Drago and Hawktor can fuse again?!” The Dark Master: “How is this possible?!” Duncan: “I have no clue.” Katana: “They must have found out some kind of Fusion Solution.” The Masked Villain and the Dark Master (split scene): “Either way, no matter what, we will rise again and crush them.” Drakohex and Drothkenoid (split scene): “Yes… (evil laughter.)” Th''e ''Fusion Solution has been solved (as mentioned several times in the story.) This has made Drakohex and Drothkenoid very anger, and their brawlers too. FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Duo has been born, but will he be enough to defeat these evils? Find out later on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes'! ''